Le dernier concert de Metallica
by grostare
Summary: Pendant un concert de Metallica, Naruto retrouve Sasuke avec Sakura. Il est pas du tout content, et au rythme des morceaux de Metallica, le combat va se développer. La rage s'empare des deux combattants.


James Hedfield, empereur du zob, est monté sur le ring. Il sait qu'il est parfaitement capable de défoncer l'anus de son adversaire, Jack White. Il va lui ratisser le tiroir avec une force que seule égale la disto de sa guitare. Ca va être comme en 67. Ca va faire méga-mal.

Ce petit film était projeté en intro du dernier concert de Metallica. Lars avait attaqué l'intro avec fulgurance, et c'était parti, ils s'étaient lancés dans "some kind of monster". Le morceau était lourd, puissant. Et d'un seul coup, la foule s'était retrouvée changée en vieilles personnes. Des vieux, des vieilles, dansant en rythme sur un air rétro. Au milieu du public se trouvait Alicia Keys. Et elle se leva, sourit langoureusement, et attaqua une interprétation endiablée de "If I was your woman". C'était puissant.

Les mecs de Metallica, cependant, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs concerts ne dégénéraient pas en orgies scatophiles. Là, il fallait pas déconner, quand même : ils encourageaient le naturisme, et vantaient depuis toujours les vertus de la pédophilie, de l'inceste et d'un mode de vie libertin dans leurs chansons. Et puis merde ! Les gens étaient vraiment coincés ! Il fallait arrêter de déconner ! Tous à poils ! Allez ! je ne veux plus un habit sur une bite ou une chatte ! Et on se défonce, là ! Wow, on envoie trop du lourd ! Défoncez, raturez, ratissez moi bien tout ce fumier ! Allez là ! On n'oublie rien ! On fait de la salade, de la bonne ! On fait des mioches, des marmots ! Faut que tout le monde en ait un peu, c'est gratuit et on en a à volonté, du plaisir !

La vie de Lars Ulrich était devenue un peu compliquée. En effet, il avait pris pour habitude de violer sa petite fille de 9 ans, et sa mère s'en était aperçue. Elle avait réprimandé Lars, et l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre pendant 9 jours. Lars avait été très triste, il avait appelé son père pour lui demander pardon, mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Enfin, sa mère le laissa sortir. Elle le fit descendre au salon, ou se trouvait sa fille. Elle avait l'air furieux, fatigué, elle avait passé du mauvais temps. La femme de Lars était là, aussi, livide, maudissant Metallica, qui avait détruit leur vie de la sorte. Les troupes de Metallica étaient en effet passées à côté du village, et elles avaient ravagé un grand nombre de maisons. Chevauchant leurs montures tels des cavaliers noirs, les chevaliers de Metallica sont parmi les plus terribles. Lars le sait, et tremble de tous ses membres, et surtout de son membre. Il kiffe quand même un peu, ce batard. C'est le style, ça lui prend comme ça, il comprend pas pourquoi. Il a un peu faim aussi.

Kirk Hammet, de son côté, plane comme une tapette, il navigue, dans les vapes, il n'a jamais très bien supporté les poppers, il est complètement high. Il a laissé tombé sa guitare, et il fait mine de jouer avec zob en le cognant contre un micro. Ca pète, ça fait du mauvais son, le public n'aime pas. C'est pas cool, Kirk, s'exclame Roberto Trujilo, mais il se fait immédiatement bifler par un Kirk qui a effectué d'un coup un salto. Roberto tombe sur sa basse et s'écrase les couilles. Il a trop mal, la vache, c'est chaud. Kirk ne s'arrête pas là : il fonce dans le public et se jette sur les premiers rangs en hurlant : woaaaaaaaa ! Il se trouve trop ouf, porté au-dessus pendant super longtemps, il voyage et tout. Pour un peu, il pourrait balancer un Hôtel California de ouf, disent les gens. Ouais, c'est vrai, s'écrie James Hetfield qui vient de se réveiller d'un rêve mastubatoire : on est Metallica ! On est les empereurs de la défonce, les premiers sur les gros boobs ! On est ceux qui vous défoncent ! Vous aimez vous faire défoncer, bande de bâtards ? Vous aimez la défonce de Metallica ! On va tout péter, c'est la mort absolue.

Là-dessus, il enchaîne sur Nothing else matters, ce qui était super con, parce que c'est une chanson super posée, et qu'il venait de chauffer à mort le public. Du coup, tout le monde trouve ça trop nul. Les autres musiciens se font chier. Et puis James, lui, au fond, il aurait aimé faire une cover de L.A. de Elliott Smith. Mais ça aurait pas fait bien au milieu du concert. Du coup, il se réécoutera American Wedding de Frank Ocean, qu'il adore, en rentrant. Ce riff de Hôtel California, lancinant, le déboîte. Il kiffe à mort, et il a pas du tout envie de lancer Master of Puppets. Pourtant, il entame le riff méchant du départ, le riff qui lance, et la batterie, curieusement ne suit pas. Lars Ulrich s'est endormi comme une merde après avoir vomi. Putain, ce mec est naze. C'est le concert le plus pourri que j'ai fait depuis Led Zeppelin en 74. Ah, c'est bon, il s'est réveillé, la chanson commence. Un peu de chant, là. C'est bien, ça parle de self-destruction, tout cela est très bien. Très adapté pour mes enfants. Heureusement que j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte, comme ça toute la rue peut en profiter aussi. Je m'éclate moi, c'est chaud : c'est parce qu'il y a de l'excitation érotique dans la perversité. Je suis vraiment un ouf c'est chaud. En fait, je réalise : je suis le Master of Puppets. Yeah ! Enfin, j'ai réussi, j'y suis parvenu ! Pourtant ça n'était pas facile : j'ai dû faire face à un max d'énigmes. J'aurais pu y laisser bien des plumes, j'ai dû en laisser d'ailleurs. Mais je me suis défendu, j'ai vaincu, j'ai passé les énigmes. Je suis devenu le Master of Puppets ! Le master of putain de fucking Puppets ! Oh ouais ! tu le crois pas, tu le crois ça ? Fred et Jamie à poil dans ma baignoire ! C'est chaud comment la partie instrumentale passe bien, convertie en vibrations sur mes couilles. C'est l'éclate, comme dans le grand journal. Tout le monde a l'air trop content.

Bref, le concert s'est quand même pas mal passé. Même si Metallica se demerde moins bien depuis que Jason Newsted ne suce plus le zob de James Hetfield. C'était mieux avant, c'est tout. Sinon, j'étais trop défoncé pour vraiment apprécier, mais c'était pas mal. Je crois que le truc avec le vaisseau, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Comment ça, quel vaisseau ?


End file.
